¿QUÉ KUSHINA HIZO QUE?
by Portgas D. Riko
Summary: ¿Qué se corto el pelo? ¿Qué se cambio de look y luego se arrepintió? ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Qué Minato se enojara y la amarrara...! y tal vez... todo se convierta en algo... pervertido. UNA PIZCA DE LEMON. FANTASÍA DE MINATO. EL ERROR DE KUSHINA. UN POCO DE OOC.


Hola gente hermosa que esta leyendo ahora mismo mi fic... Púes esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la pieza de mi hermano, en internet. En realidad nunca había escrito sobre MinaKushi, así que esta vez sería la primera. En verdad esto no tiene lemon, pero si algunas partes medias, gr (? bueno, medias sexis o sensuales, como lo quieras llamar. Espero que dejes tu review, de lo que sea, deja tú critica, porque enserio me ayudarías a seguir mejorando con mi relatación. Disfruta mucho la lectura, y púes ya no te jodo mas.

_**Advertencias.**_

_Algo de Ooc, palabras subidas de tono, cosas sexys o sensuales, es un one shot así que no me pidan que lo siga, jaja._

_Lamentablemente los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, el cuál no me quizo dar ni un personaje u_u_

* * *

_**¿QUE KUSHINA HIZO QUÉ?**_

Kushina recordaba perfectamente la vez que Minato le había dicho que su pelo era precioso, a pesar de que todos la jodían sobre eso. En verdad, ella siempre había odiado su pelo, hasta actualmente, pero el qué su esposo siempre la alagara por eso, hacía que de una y otra manera lo quisiera, aun que sea un poquito.

Es que ese pelo, rojo y largo que ella tenía y tan poco usual, una vez la había salvado, en parte...

También recordaba esa vez que dijo Minato: - Si te cortas el pelo, sabrás quién soy yo cuando me enojo.

Su tono de voz era como ronco, un ronquido de un gato tal vez, un gato enfadado. O peor aún, un león... Si al león le cortan su melena, no sería león ¿verdad? Púes eso sentiría Minato si alguna vez Kushina se cortara el pelo, después de todo lo que era de Kushina era de Minato.

Y ella tenía mucho miedo. La relación de Kushina y Minato era muy estable, especialmente en la parte de él, ya que la mayoría del tiempo ella era quién se enojaba por cosas mínimas. Aún así, el trataba de consentirla en todo y darle en el gusto siempre.

Pero ese día ella había cometido el peor error de su vida.

¿Han sentido esa sensación de ''quiero un cambio''? Creo que la mayoría debería decir que si en este momento, lo peor es que luego, después del corte de pelo que te hiciste, te arrepientes y extrañas tu look anterior.

Eso mismo sentía Kushina.

Frente al espejo, con su carita redonda y sus ojos azules, se miraba a ella misma, pero sentía que no era ella. Su pelo, ya no caía por sus hombros, si no que no podía caer de lo tan corto que estaba.

Trago saliva. En cualquier momento iba a llegar Minato y la encontraría con el pelo corto. Cerró sus ojos, pensando en alguna idea coherente para disimular aun que sea su corte de pelo.

¿Una peluca tal vez? ¡Ni en broma! se vería muy falso, y aparte no había visto una peluca larga y roja a la vez. Aw, ella no tenía salida.

De pronto, sintió que alguien habría la puerta. La peliroja, se giró de inmediato, quedando frente a frente con Minato, el cual estaba con los ojos abiertos completamente, mirando a una persona que según él, no conocía en absoluto.

\- Min..ato... - musitó Kushina, sin saber que decir.

El rubio, impactado, pega un grito de niña que se puede escuchar en todas las calles de Konoha, o en la mayoría. Con dramatismo, lleva sus manos hacía su cara y cae de culo al suelo, gritando como niña pequeña.

\- ¡UN LADRÓN! - exclamó Minato, tirandole todo lo que estuviera cerca de él, a Kushina, mientras ella lo esquivaba todo y le trataba de explicar.

\- ¡Espera, Minato! ¡Soy yo! ¡Uzumaki Kushina 'ttebane!

\- ¡NO! - Minato se reincorpora y se pone en posición de batalla. - ¡¿Donde esta Kushina, maldito ladrón?!

\- ¡Qué yo soy Kushina, baka! - chilló ella, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, harta de los gritos.

\- ¡Mentira, porque Kushina tiene el pelo largo y tú...! - empezó a decir Minato. De pronto, se queda en silencio a mitad de frase y mira fijamente a Kushina, sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Enserio no me crees?

\- No.

\- ¿Quién mas en Konoha tiene el pelo rojo? Rayos... que me lo eh cortado, 'ttebane. - susurro ella, cruzando sus brazos.

Minato abre los ojos cada vez mas. Casi en un estado de shock, niega con la cabeza. Se acerca a ella y toca su pelo. ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡el pelo de Kushina esta corto! pensó él.

\- Tú no eres Kushina. - murmuró Minato, tratando de engañarse a sí mismo. Kushina miro fijamente a Minato, agarro sus mejillas entre sus delicadas manos, y suspiro.

\- Soy Kushina, tú esposa. - afirmó ella.

En un minuto de silencio, Minato pensó en darse media vuelta, e irse a acostar y hacer que esto jamás paso, para luego despertar en mil años y que Kushina estuviera con el pelo largo. Claramente eso era muy imposible.

La otra opción era agarrarla por las caderas, ponerla a sus hombros y luego correr hacía una silla, para amarrarla y verificar si era ella. Como Minato conocía cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kushina, sería muy fácil desnudarla y ver si todas sus cicatrices, o las medidas de su cuerpo, o incluso sus lunares estaban donde debían estar.

Esta última era la opción mas realista y la que podía poner a prueba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a Kushina por sus caderas y la levanto hasta su hombro.

\- ¡QUÉ HACES MINATO! - gritó ella, golpeando inútilmente el hombro del rubio. Sin embargo, Minato corrió hacía el comedor, sentó a Kushina en una silla y la amarro con una cuerda, que por cierto nadie sabe donde la había sacado.

\- Ahora comprobare si eres tú... - susurró Minato, entre cerrando sus ojos y poniendo una cinta en la boca a Kushina, para que no hiciera ningún ruido extraño que lo pudieran delatar.

Con un kunai, empieza a recorrer todo el cuerpo de este supuesto ladrón, empezando por sus pechos. Kushina, trataba por todos los medios de zafarse de él agarre tan fuerte que lo había puesto Minato, pero este estaba muy bien amarrado. Aparte el roze del kunai entre sus pechos y abdomen hacía que ella se pusiera mas rojita que un tomate.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Minato. - ¿Acaso quieres confesar que no eres Kushina, si no que un ladrón?

Kushina negó con la cabeza. En ese mismo momento, Minato rajo los ropajes de Kushina con su kunai, dejando a la vista sus sostenes color morados. El rubio, por un momento su enrojeció. Esos pechos parecían los de Kushina, muy parecidos, pero el no había visto ningún otros pechos, como para compararlos con los de otras personas.

\- Además estas usando el sostén de mi esposa. - recalcó Minato, con furia. Tocando la copa de este, con fuerza. Kushina trato de decir algo. - ¿Quieres decir algo?

Minato le quita la cinta de la boca y esta respira agitadamente, pestañeando varias veces y tratando de zafarse del agarre.

\- Minato, suelta me... Si, si quieres te muestro todo mi cuerpo para que compruebes que soy yo pero... suéltame 'ttebane. - suplicó ella, apunto de sollozar.

\- No.

Con su kunai bajo hasta el vientre de su esposa, y con la punta de el arma, rozo sus panties, que misteriosamente, estaban mojadas.

\- ¡No...! - gimió Kushina, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

El rayo amarillo se quedo viéndola, como una estatua. Sus gemidos eran iguales a los que la misma Kushina hacía cuando el se ceñía en ella. Tenía una idea mejor, el quería comprobar cuanto antes la identidad de esta mujer, por lo que entre cerro sus ojos, se dio media vuelta y fue hasta el interior de la casa, para buscar algo sumamente importante.

\- ¿¡Donde vas!? - exclamó la peliroja, extrañada. Sin embargo, Minato la ignoro y luego de unos 5 minutos de ausencia, volvió con un guincha para medir.

\- Esto definitivamente comprobara tu identidad. - indicó Minato, estirando la guincha como si fuera una correa, haciendo un sonido extraño que hasta la propia Kushina le hizo un gran escalofríos.

\- ¿Qu..qué piensas hacer con eso?

\- Cállate, ladrón.

Minato, toma la pequeña cintura de Kushina entre sus brazos y la levanta hacía arriba, para así poner la guincha al rededor de su cintura.

\- La cintura de Kushina debe medir 58. - dijo él.

Ya cuando todo el proceso estuvo listo, vio cuanto marcaba los números, al rededor del cuerpo de Kushina. Para su mala suerte, los números no la favorecían.

\- ¿60? - pregunto Minato, en shock.

\- ¡ENGORDE! - exclamó Kushina, casi un paro cardíaco.

\- ¡Tu no eres Kushina! - acusó el rubio, con su ceño fruncido y apuntando acusadoramente a su mujer.

\- ¡Minato, eh estado comiendo demasiado estos últimos días! ¡Engorde ''ttebane.

El estaba dudando, definitivamente todo era muy confuso. Su paciencia estaba a su limite y por una razón, extraña, su pene había crecido. ¿Estaba mojado? ¿por qué? El ver a esa mujer, desconocida para él, pero con el mismo cuerpo que su esposa, tenía el mismo efecto.

Quería cogerla, pero así se desviaría del tema principal.

\- Te haré un pregunta. - murmuró el rubio, detonando un aura extraña de color morado/biju.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Kushina es la única persona que sabe de esto, así que es casi imposible que me respondas correctamente... - empezó a decir, con varias gotitas cayendo por su sien. - ¿Cual es mi fantasía sexual?

De un momento a otro, el aire se puso mas tenso. Las mejillas de Kushina iban a explotar y Minato estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, pero, ¿cómo poder verificar si esta mujer era Kushina de verdad?

Esa fantasía que una vez Minato nombro, era una locura y jamás en la vida, según ella, él la cumpliría. Aun que estaba apunto de hacerlo, si el quería.

Todo esto estaba calzando a la perfección. La fantasía del cuarto Hokage se estaba haciendo realidad, por eso es que ¿el estaba tan duro?

\- Responde.

Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tomo aire y se mentalizo para lo que podría venir.

\- ¡Te gustaría amarrarme a una silla y hacerme tuya ''ttebane! - exclamó Kushina, presionada.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo de el one-shot xd espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus reviews. Si quieren que haga one-shot de cualquier pareja, me dejan sus pm ñ_ñ cuando pueda subo el shot ! jaja, un beso y visiten mis otros fics que están que arde.


End file.
